Welcome Home
by Xx-A-Rose-By-Any-Other-Name-xX
Summary: Harry and Ginny are on their first step towards marriage... moving in. Ginny's point of view... HBP spoilers and rated MA. My first FF... please bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

Please Realize that this is my first fan fiction... so bear with me. Please Read and Review!

I stood on the balcony of my house, waiting to see if he was on his way home yet. My red hair blowing in the light breeze, I stood on tip-toe to see as far as I could. As my purple robes fluttered around my calves, I thought of what would happen once he got home. He was moving in with me. All his things had arrived, and he was going to be living in my house, sleeping in y bed. We are getting married in two months… so why wasn't I expecting him to bring up the question of him moving in once his lease ended? Yet here I am, nervous as a fish.

Why? Because of the whole part about the bed. I, Ginny Weasley, am a virgin. I may be twenty-four, but I'm a virgin. Yet he isn't. He told me that he lost it to that one girl from the time when we were broken up that he spent in Spain tracking down Voldemort. What was her name again? Catalina? I think that was it. So there you have it: I'm a nervous wreck.

I do love him though. He's just, him. Nothing else you can say. I've loved him since the first day I saw him, the day that Ron left for Hogwarts. A year later and I was seeing him on a regular basis, though I was a bit out of it then. Yet he still was my guardian angel, my knight in shining armor. All my life he has been that way, which was why he came all the way back from Spain to rescue me when I was captured by Lucius Malfoy.

As I craned my neck, leaning over the railing, I saw the figure of someone appear about twenty paces from the house. He had his back to me, but I knew immediately that it was him. Who else had that grace, that sense of perfection? As he turned around, his emerald green eyes found my chocolate ones, and my heart leapt. Good God, he was there.

I raced back inside and down the stairs to open the door for him, as I had locked it in case of a Death Eater raid. Yet as landed on the floor hold I found that he had apparated through the door, and was waiting for me just inside.

"Ginny…" he said, looking me over. "Wow… um…" he said, staring at the purple dress robes that held tight against me with stretchy material until the skirt, where it turned to violet satin.

"Welcome home, Harry." I said, placing myself into his arms and reaching up for his neck, my lips pressing against his. Slowly but surely, his tounge worked it's way into my mouth.

"Mm…" I moaned as he led me upstairs and into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the kind review, and yes, Catalina is a given Spanish name, it is the Spanish version of Catherine. Once again, first story, so please give me a bit of feedback!**

As we reached the bedroom, I started fumbling around trying to unbutton the top of his robes, but to no avail. His firm hand cupping my waist, I felt as though I was in heaven. Slowly but surely his fingers lifted my robes by the lose satin skirt, tossing my hair around as I was liberated from it. I was now in but my camisole and underwear, but I didn't care. He was mine, all mine.

Suddenly I felt him pick me up, one hand supporting my back, the other from behind my knees, like you would a doll. I gazed up into his emerald eyes, and seeing the love there I wrapped myself closer to him, feeling his lips press against mine once again. Carrying me up to the end of the bed, he tossed me lightly up to the pillows, from where I pulled the sheets down from the pillows and down to the end of the bed to give us a bit of room. I watched in slow motion as he pulled his robes over his head and tossed them to the floor. My breath caught as I saw him in but his boxers.

I had seen him without his shirt, naturally, but not like this. He looked so muscular, so fit. He waved his wand, and the lighting in the room went out, so that I could barely make out the figure of the one that I loved so much. I felt his pressure on the bed, and soon he was above me, kissing me, his hands working with the clasp of my bra. My feet found the rim of his boxers, and I slid my feet into the elastic, sliding them down from him. My eyes were slowly adjusting from the darkness, and I saw the dim shape of him and lost my breath again. As his fingers slid my thong down from me I gasped.

He fondled me for the longest time, stroking here, touching there. Finally he reared above me, and I knew what he was about to do. I felt his lips kiss my inner thigh, and then come up to kiss me on the cheek once more.

A sharp shaft of pain aroused my senses as he entered me. Shuddering, my fingers entwined themselves in his hair, my whole body arching.

"Harry!" I called out his name, feeling the glory hold me full.

"Ginny." He whispered as he rolled off of me. My arms found their way around his torso, my chest pressed sideways against him, my breasts feeling his chest hair. With that I fell asleep, not caring that it was only seven o' clock at night.


End file.
